If the Sun Never Shone, Sequel
by fAiRyDuSt
Summary: Read the whole thing and bottom


  
Disclamer: I don't own anyone or anything. Except Molly.   
  
Note: This is a "Sequal" To If The Sun Never Shone. I would suggest reading If The Sun Never Shone, before reading this. Might ruin it.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry it took like forever. I got a new computer and got my room redone.   
Alright here it goes...  


  


**Background information**  
-Shelby went to visit her father over the summer. They became close.   
  
-Scott and Shelby have been on/again off/again.   
  
-Molly, a drug addict, is a new Cliffhanger. Her and David have a love/hate relationship.  
  
-Auggie and Juliette are close. Auggie brought Juliette home with him over the summer.  
  
-Daisy and Ezra are together, in a weird way.  
  


If The Sun Never Shone  
"Sequel"  
  


Quote: "We cannot truly face life until we face the fact that it will be taken away from us."-Billy Grahamn.  
  


****  


Shelby was staring at Peter with tears streaming down her eyes. Her eyes looked red. Her long beautiful blonde hair was know up to her shoulder. Sophie was sitting next to Shelby clutching her hand. Peter and Sophie had not changed.   
  
"I still can't believe he is gone. Just when we got close, you know? I'm like poison, every time I open up to someone I lose them. Every time." Shelby muttered out with tears streaming down.  
  
Peter shook his head, "Shelby, don't you say that! Do you hear me? You didn't cause your father's accident. It wasn't your fault. At least he knew how you felt when he died. Its best that way."  
  
"Don't Peter. Don't try and make everything better. Don't pretend he is still alive. And don't pretend I was a good daughter. I wasn't. I treated him just as badly as I treat everyone else that tries to open up to me! And you know what? I...I really did love him." Shelby whispered. Her voice started to crack. She brushed her fingers threw her hair.   
  
Sophie turned to the fragile Shelby. Sophie knew that whatever she said it wouldn't make Shelby any more content. But, maybe it would help a bit.  
  
Sophie grip on Shelby's hand tigher, "Shelby, Peter and I love you very much. Everyone does. Scott and Daisy want to go to the funeral with you. Juliette, Auggie, Ezra and David all are there if you need them. We all want to help."  
  
Shelby nodded. She wiped her runny nose. She knew Sophie and Peter were trying to help. All she wanted to do is cuddle up in her bed and cry. That is what she was used to doing before she went to Horizon. She wasn't used to showing her emotions.   
  
"Would it be OK if I just went back to the dorm? I just want to get some rest." Shelby said rubbing her eyes.  
  
Peter and Sophie nodded, "Of course. Feel better."  
  
Shelby grabbed her jacket and walked out of Peter's office.  
  
Sophie shook her head, "That poor girl. She has been through so much. Her step-father, drugs, prostitution, Scott, her biolgoical father dead. Jeez Peter know wonder she builds up such a tough guarder. I would if I was in her place."  
  
"Soph, I'm worried. I don't think she'll be able to take this whole situation the way we want her to. Her and Scott have been on again and off again ever since last summer."   
  
Sophie agreed, "Yeah but her and Daisy have become so close. And now she and Juliette are starting to call a truse. Just when things were starting to work out."  
  
"Carpe Diem Soph. We have our bad days and we have our good days and our bad days. For some people its more good days than bad, and anothers have more bad than good. But usually by the end it evens out. So far Shelby has just had it hard, it will even out for her." Peter replied.  
  
Sophie smiled, " I hope your right Peter. I hope your right."  
  


***  
  


"How you feeling Shelby?" Juliette asked sympatheicly. Shelby was under the covers so she wasn't visible. Juliette looked different. She seemed the same height but her hair was much lighter almost red. It was wavy with some curls and was down to her back. It looked nice.   
  
Shelby called out, "Fine."  
  
"Do you need anything?" Juliette asked.  
  
Shelby answered, "No."  
  
"Do you want me to get Scott or Daisy?" Juliette questioned bitting her light pink lip.   
  
Shelby pulled the covers off, "Juliette please...Shut up!"   
  
"Oh. Sorry." Juliette shrugged.   
  
Shelby pulled the covers back on her, "Yeah ok."  
  
"I'll leave if you want." Juliette rejoined.  
  
Shelby quickly responded, "No thats OK! You **don't** have to stay. I'll _be just_ fine.   
  
"Alright then. I'll be going. I'm leaving now, unless you want something." Juliette said opening the door.  
  
Shelby sighed, "Good-bye Juliette." The door shut. And then again open.  
  
"What now Juliette?" Shelby yelled out.  
  
Scott smirked, "I've been called a lot of names. But, never that one."  
  
Shelby knew it was Scott's voice and she sat up quickly and dried her eyes. Scott looked just like always. Maybe a bit taller and his hair was a darker blonde.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Shelby asked him.  
  
Scott smiled and sat down her bed, "Can't a boyfriend see his girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Shelby replied dryly.  
  
Scott scratched his chin, "How you doing? I'm sorry about your dad."  
  
"Been better, and been worse." Shelby answered not looking at him in the eye.  
  
Scott shook his head, "What happened to us Shelby? We used to be so happy together."   
  
Shelby knew what happened but, didn't know what to say. She loved Scott too much. And just like every other situtation she ruined their lives. She turned against Scott. Left him when he need her. She went off and visited her father when Scott and his father were at odds. But, she couldn't say that.  
  
"I don't know really. Things changed I guess." Shelby told him.  
  
Scott shook his head, "I want you back. I love you. I've always loved you. I think I loved you before I knew you. When we met, do you remember that? We sat in the car and talked for hours. And I was high as a kite. I thought you were so beautiful. I knew you were my soulmate. And when you left I felt like I lost my arm or something. I can't really explain why I love you. But its not just your looks or whatever you think it might be. I love you for you."  
  
Shelby found herself crying. She was shocked. That was the first time she felt so choked up about something someone said about her. She still couldn't look Scott in the eye. But he leaned in and kissed her. It's been awhile she thought. It was good to feel Scott's cheek rub up against hers.   
  
"I love you." Shelby muttered. It was the first time she told Scott that. And it was true. She know was able to look Scott in the eye.   
  


****  
  


Ezra and Daisy were sitting on a bench talking. Daisy's hadn't changed much her hair was much lighter more like a redish brown which suit her. And Ezra's hair was much curlier. They were staring into their eyes.   
  
"You blinked! I win." Ezra blurted out.  
  
Daisy rolled her eyes, "You cheated. I saw you blink before."  
  
"I blinked after you." Ezra answered.  
  
Daisy smiled, "Whatever. Want to play I Spy again?"  
  
"Nah. I just want to stare at you." Ezra said with a goofy grin.  
  
Daisy pushed her lips together softly, "Have you ever been in love?"  
  
"I don't know. I think so. I mean I know that I've loved girls, but I don't know if I've been in love." Ezra shrugged.  
  
Daisy turned away for a second, "Oh."  
  
"Why?" Ezra asked.  
  
Daisy raised her eyebrow, "I don't know. It was on my mind."  
  
"Thats what I love about you. You say what you want, when you want." Ezra grinned.   
  
Daisy wished that was true. She had some many things on her mind about Ezra that she never said. Like she loved him and was in love with him. He made her feel beautiful and special. There games were childish in ways but brought out her inner self. Ezra was so adorable and cute. He was very attractive to her.   
  
"Yeah, well, your the same way. You always say what is on your mind as well." Daisy said with a half-smile.  
  
Ezra knew that wasn't true. He loved and was in love with Daisy for as long as he could remember. In different, subtle ways he felt something for her since he met her. Whether it was friendship, love, adoration, obsession there was always something there. He thought she was gorgeous and so smart and strong. And when they were together he loved the time they spent.  
  
"Yeah." Ezra replied.   
  


****  
  


"Did you see any girls when you went home?" Juliette pryed.  
  
Auggie was sketching something and turned to Juliette, "How could you say that twig?"  
  
"I don't know. A girl-friend should know right." Juliette asked.  
  
Auggie nodded, "A girl-friend would know."   
  
Juliette smiled lightly, "Thats what I thought you'd say."  
  
"What are you getting at, Jules?" Auggie asked her, not looking up from his sketching paper.  
  
Juliette smiled, "I just wanted to make sure that we had like an agreement or whatever you would like to call it."  
  
"You know that I love you, and that is all that matters." Auggie said, he noticed that Juliette was leaning over his shoulder.  
  
Juliette nodded, "Fine," Then she sighed, "What are you drawing?"  
  
Auggie shook his head, "I'm almost done. Will you stop moving, its distracting."  
  
"No! I want to see it, Auggie. Hurry." Juliette begged.  
  
Auggie turned over the drawing book. There was a sketch of all the Cliffhangers, including himself.   
  
"Its amazing." Juliette said, shocked. She had no clue what he was drawing.  
  
Auggie smiled, "Glad you think so. I'm going to use it for my Art Project. Or at least I think thats what I want to do."  
  
"You'll get an A for sure. But, Auggie?" Juliette asked softly.  
  
Auggie could tell she wanted something, "Yes..?"   
  
"Could you sketch a picture of me. I've never seen myself sketched."  
  
Auggie leaned in and kissed her, "Of course."  
  


****  


  
Shelby met up with Ezra and Daisy. Daisy could tell she was still upset inside.   
  
"Hey Shelby, I'm sorry about your dad." Ezra said softly.  
  
Shelby nodded nonchalantly, "We all have to go sometime, right?"  
  
Daisy looked at Shelby. Why did she always have to act as if it was terrible to show her true emotions. Of course she was upset about her father dying. Why lie. Daisy looked at Shelby and in her eyes Shelby was hurting.  
  
"Are you going to go to the funeral." Daisy asked.  
  
Shelby looked at the floor, "I wasn't invited."  
  
"What?" Ezra asked, amazed.  
  
Shelby shrugged, "What Freakin? Is something wrong with me not being invited. Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"I'm shocked is all." Ezra answered, intimidated by her.  
  
Shelby kicked a stone lightly, "Yeah whatever."  
  
"Ezra, I'll catch up with you later OK?" Daisy said, in her own way asking him to leave.  
  
Ezra smiled sweetly, "Bye."  
  
"Upset about not being invited, huh?" Daisy asked. Already knowing the answered.  
  
Shelby shook her head, "Not just your boyfriend is a freak."  
  
"Well, that wouldn't upset you." Daisy stated.  
  
Shelby shrugged, "Whoever said I was upset?"  
  
"Yourself. Shelby, don't kid yourself. Your father wouldn't want you to. If you want I'll go with you to the funeral." Daisy told her sitting down on the steps.  
  
Shelby sat next to her, "I told you I wasn't invited."  
  
"Shelby, of course you were invited. He is your father. You don't need an invation to go to your father's wedding."  
  
Shelby shrugged, "Maybe I don't want to."  
  
"You should." Daisy told her.  
  
Shelby took her head, "I don't want to you."  
  
"But, you should." Daisy repeated.  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes, "I heard you the first 2 times. Its just better this way, OK?"  
  
"Fine. I'll catch up with you later. And Shelby?" Daisy called out.  
  
Shelby turned back, "Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry." Daisy smiled lightly.  
  
Shelby smiled back lightly, "Thanks.:  


****  


  
Molly and David were sitting in the Science Lab. They were on high stools. David and Molly both had on safety glasses and were reading instructions.   
  
"Do you understand this?" David asked pouring liquid into a beaker.  
  
Molly, a tall, slim brunette nodded, "Yeah its like viscoisty or something."  
  
"Not that. Our relationship." David said.  
  
Molly blushed a bit, "Oh. What do you mean, do I understand our relationship?"  
  
"Like, are we friends? More than friends? Enemies?" David asked.  
  
Molly poured something else in the beaker, "Lets put it this way, I hate to love you."  
  
"And I love to hate you." David replied.  
  
Molly rolled her eyes, "You are such a weird guy."  
  
"And your a weird girl." David answered.  
  
Molly sighed, "Whatever."  
  
"Whatever." David mocked Molly.  
  
Molly turned to him with an evil stare, "I really hate you with a passion."  
  
"And I have this passion to hate you." David said with a little smirk. The two moved in closer.  
  
Molly grew annoyed, "Well, I hate you more."  
  
"Know I think I hate you more." David answered.  
  
Molly moved in, "I hate you way more."  
  
"I hate you infinity." David answered, moving in.  
  
Molly sighed, "Your such a..."  
  
"A what?" David asked.  
  
Molly smiled, "Kiss me."  
  
"Thought you'd never ask." David answered. Moving in and kissing Molly.   
  


****  
  


Alright, lets consider this my rough draft. Tell me what you want more of and less of. What you didn't like and what you did. And I'm willing to write it over. So, either e-mail me..Fairydust245@aol.com or review. Thanks everyone!!  


  
  
  



End file.
